


a moment of domesticity

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel’s eyes snapped open when Sebastian spoke but only for a second. He was no threat—for the time being. “It seems like your tea has gotten cold, young master. Would like to bring me to bring you another?”</p><p>“Of course, Sebastian. I can’t eat my cake without tea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moment of domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).



He rested his head on his drawn up arms; shoulders slumped in exhaustion. The door opened suddenly, Ciel’s head shooting up but he relaxed when he saw it was Sebastian and none of the other servants occupying the Phantomhive mansion.

A cup of tea, along with a piece of cake was placed beside him on the desk. He kept his head down though, eyes fluttering open and closed until the silence was broken.

“Young master, you should eat. It won’t do anyone good if you let yourself waste away.” Sebastian chided gently.

Ciel wasn’t looking at him but he could knew Sebastian was smirking. He didn’t need to be scolded by Sebastian or anyone for that matter. “I’ll eat when I’m ready,” he snapped. “Make sure the servants have left. It won’t look good on the Phantomhive name if they are late to pick up the package. They must attempt to be prompt.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian bowed his head, smiling at Ciel before he took his leave.

Once alone again, Ciel had to struggle to stay awake. If his tea got cold it would be easily solved by alerting Sebastian to the state of his drink. He couldn’t quite believe how exhausted he was. Ciel wouldn’t accept it was because he was pushing himself too hard. What else could he do? Those people responsible had to pay.

Ciel’s eyes snapped open when Sebastian spoke but only for a second. He was no threat—for the time being. “It seems like your tea has gotten cold, young master. Would like to bring me to bring you another?”

“Of course, Sebastian. I can’t eat my cake without tea.”

It was rare for Ciel to show his exhaustion but with the servants gone, he could attempt to catch up on some much needed rest. Sebastian would see to it that nothing disturbed him—thought the same didn’t go for himself. He would take an opportunity to put a plan into action, sometimes without consulting Ciel first.

Ciel supposed it was a consequence of making a deal with a demon. It really should be no surprise.

The cake was eaten along with the tea on the second take. Ciel, however, began dozing again. The previous evening had been quite exhausting with the Phantomhive mansion getting attacked by some people who thought they could bring it down again. It was taken care of quite efficiently and quickly, which prompted Ciel to send his servants on this sudden trip, rather than do it himself.

“Young master, I suggest a rest might be in order. You do look quite exhausted and it won’t help if you aren’t fully awake for tomorrow’s activities,” Sebastian insisted.

Ciel stood from his chair before letting out a sigh. “Very well then.” He was doing this because he wanted too—not because Sebastian insisted. 

The dressing gown was put on before Ciel climbed into bed. As soon as the covers followed he was asleep. It wasn’t a restful sleep—Ciel wouldn’t be able to remember the last time he had one. As long as he could be rested for tomorrow, then that would be good enough.

~*~

Ciel woke up bleary eyed and confused for a second. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and spotted Sebastian. The butler was waiting patiently by the side of the bed.

“Good morning young master. I trust you slept well?”

He took his time pushing back the covers, eventually shifting towards the edge of the bed. With feet dangling over the edge, Ciel finally acknowledged Sebastian.

“Yes,” was all Ciel said before his mind turned to more pressing matters. “Have they returned yet, Sebastian?”

“They haven’t returned yet, young master. I trust they will be here by noon today, however.”

Ciel couldn’t help but smirk slightly. “Was that the deadline you gave them Sebastian?”

“Of course, young master. As a servant of the Phantomhive mansion nothing but punctuality is acceptable.”

“Enough with the attempted flattery, Sebastian. Assist me with getting dressed.”

“Yes, my lord.”

The words lacked their usual bite but it didn’t matter if they did. They were alone in the mansion save for Tanaka for the time being.

Ciel took breakfast at his desk that morning. Reluctantly, he realized he did feel much more rested than the previous evening. This would never be admitted, however.

“Young master, the servants have arrived.”

It was five minutes before noon, proving his bumbling servants had vastly improved. They were skilled in protecting the Phantomhive mansion but their other skills (such as chores) were questionable.

“And give minutes ahead of time it seems. Sebastian, go down and receive the package. Make sure it is delivered to Lau promptly. I don’t want it in the Phantomhive mansion any longer than it has to be.”

Sebastian smiled and bowed towards Ciel. “Yes, my lord.”

He stayed at the desk, waiting patiently for Sebastian to return with the package. It was intended for Lau and Ciel didn’t want to know the contents of said package. This was the easier path to take when Lau was involved.

When Sebastian returned, Ciel leaned forward in his chair, arms resting on the desk. “Is it done, Sebastian?”

“Yes, young master. The package is in Lau’s hands. Would you care to hear what he had to say, young master?”

Ciel scoffed. “Not particularly. I doubt anything Lau has to say anything of value or that I would want to hear. Don’t you agree, Sebastian?”

He chuckled. “Yes, young master. I do agree completely.”

“See to it that lunch is prepared soon. It won’t do anyone good if I let myself waste away.”

Sebastian blinked before he smiled. “It seems my words are having a rather large impact on you, young master. I think I mentioned something similar yesterday.”

He felt this surge of embarrassment wash over him but Ciel ignored it. “Sebastian that was an order!”

“Yes, my lord.”

Ciel let out a sigh, settling back in his chair as he waited for Sebastian to return with lunch. He was positive he would return soon.


End file.
